wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SinisterCookie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Beghastion Crowcaller.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EnlightenedShadow (Talk) 13:58, July 27, 2010 Animations Hello, I see that you didn't read the rules on the animation page found here http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Wizard_101_Wiki/Projects:Animated and made sure to talk to me first. However based on how nicely the animation you did looks I am perfectly fine if you upload them. They look great. Just make sure that you name the file exactly as the spells page is named. Add the .gif part of course. Example if the spells name is: Spite (spell) then the name of the file needs to be: Sprite (Spell).gif Also after uploading the file and adding it to the page please let me know which ones you uploaded so I can check on them and make sure that the code is correct. Thanks for the hard work and good job. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 19:38, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Re :Animations That's perfectly fine. I really like the quality of the Judgement one. I am fully satisfied with your work and I would be thrilled to have you continue the Balance spells. The code in the pages needs to be adjusted though so just let me know when you get a few of them done. Just make sure that you name the files correctly and there will no problems. Thanks again for the hard work. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 19:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Animation code I went ahead and edited the code for each spell page. So now as long as you name the file correctly it will show up on the page after you upload it. Now all I ask is that after you upload the animation and it appears correctly, I would like you to edit this page: Completed Animation Spells and add the ones you upload. This way we can have it documented and I can make comments on it if needed. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 20:37, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Missing picture. I would like to say that you picture on the Katzenstein's Lab talk page is not missing. The wiki is having trouble displaying it. I will look into it and see what I can do. If any of your work has been undone then I'm sure there was a perfectly good reason. If you have anymore issues just post a message on my talk page and I will help in anyway that I can. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 09:00, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Editing in Source Code Hi there, Just a friendly reminder to always press the "Source" button in the upper right corner of the edit window before you make any changes or edits to a page. Not doing so deletes a lot of code from the pages or makes superficial changes with odd code. Thanks :), ErinEmeraldflame 15:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators Over the Rainbow Thanks for fixing that. :) Its weird that I just updated that quest page today and fixed all the information and then someone added wrong information almost right away! Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 03:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Othrus and Medusa Thanks for removing that, technically Orthrus may not even be required for Medusa, only Level 58 is. Generally, I think the spell requirements are only for the ones in the chain that can be purchased with training points (where you have to buy one before the other). I know people that have skipped spells by not completing the quest before learning the higher level ones. ErinEmeraldflame 22:57, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Sword of Valor Hi, you made a new page for this Wand under the name Valor, but the page already existed at Sword of Valor. Is the name Valor the real name for this item? If so, let me know and I can move the page. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 18:53, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: bleh Hello Sinister =) you're right... i wonder how many people have accounts, that are from central also, your sig for neo's contest is AMAZING!!! ~Sn♥w~ A new page was added by a non-member. The page is called Wizard Cheese, which really ISN'T a real thing in W101. I was wondering if you could remove it. Thanks, Sarah StarFlame. Look for me in the Spiral!